professor_whatfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor What Wiki
Welcome to the Professor What Wiki Professor What is an ongoing web series, consisting of 13 serials. Professor What? Professor What is a Doctor Who fan-film series, created in 1990 by Randy LeBlanc. It follows the adventures of the Professor, a timelord from Gallifrey, and his travels through time and space. Along the way, he picks up human companions, and fights nefarious foes, such as the Overlord , the Zaxons , the Computrons , and the Vamporex . Like the Doctor, he has many incarnations. The original series was made in the early 1990's, right after Doctor Who was cancelled. It returned in 2004 with four more serials. It was due to return once again in 2014, produced by Arthur Behnke and Devon Presley of A&D Studios, in the end this reboot was cancelled. The Professor The Professor is a timelord from Gallifrey. While he is the equivalent of the Doctor in the Professor What Universe, he is still a different character. He is not a renegade, and is not afraid to use violence if necessary. The Professor is currently 903 years old. The First Professor Randy LeBlanc, creator of the show, played the Professor in 1990 in just one serial, ''Dopentahedron. ''He also has a cameo in ''Parasite. ''He was recognizable by his ridiculously long striped scarf. He spent his only episodes working for the timelord president, to find all ten pieces of the dopentahedron. Along the way, he met his first companion, Lynn Richards. Together, they managed to find all ten pieces, but not without running into the Overlord along the way. Arriving back on Gallifrey, the Professor discovered that the timelord president had been the enemy the whole time, and he had been manipulated. His first life ended with the president shooting him, and then destroying the dopentahedron. He was able to crawl back into his TARDIS and regenerate... The Second Professor Pat Moriarty played the Second Professor from 1990 to 1991, in ''Computrap ''and ''Attack of the Zaxons. ''Together with Lynn, he battled the Zaxons , the Computrons , and, once again, the Overlord. He was recognizable by his bright red flat cap and his umbrella. ''Attack of the Zaxons ''ended with the Professor regenerating, and Lynn dying. It was the first time the Professor would lose a companion. The Third Professor Dean Gary played the Third Professor from 1991 to 1994. He wore a fedora, had a mullet, and was really lame. The Third Professor and his companion, Lisa, liked to do dumb stuff, like make people disappear using bad special effects, or playing with big spiders. The Sixth Professor William C. Gelinas played the Sixth Professor from 2004 to 2009, in ''The Followers of Vamporex, Infection of Power, Timeline of Evil, ''and ''Orbit of Destruction. ''He wore Victorian clothing and carried a question-mark cane, like the Seventh Doctor's. In his first three serials, he met his human companion, Samone, and fought against the Vamprorex , Klegonar Warriors, and villianous planet-destroyers. At the end of this adventure, he found out he had been manipulated by his old enemy, the Overlord. The Professor managed to defeat his nemesis once again, but not without changing history. Sam left the Professor, and lost any memory of ever meeting him. In ''Orbit of Destruction, ''the Professor returned, only to be taken prisoner aboard a spaceship, part of a master plan by the Zaxons. The Professor convinced his captors of his good intentions, and saved the day. Captain Yigara stayed with the Professor as his new companion, and the two went off in search of new adventures... The A&D Studios Professor What Peter Sickels played the Tenth Professor for a Professor What reboot but the production was cancelled in the end. He wears a grey jacket and driving cap. So far, unofficially, he is the oldest Professor. Category:Browse